


Endearment

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Endearments, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: “Lilac,” he stated simply, earning a confused look from his boyfriend.“That was in English?” Phichit said hesitantly, clearly not sure.“Yes,” he hummed before pulling Phichit closer, “but you are my Lilac.”“Why a lilac?” Phichit questioned while wrapping his only free arm around his neck, holding them closely together.“You are my lilac blossom of spring,” he mumbled while pressing their foreheads together.“Oh? And what are you?”“Glistening, murderous lava,” he replied while letting his eyes slide closed.“Huh?” Phichit mumbled, confusion clear in his tone.





	Endearment

“Smile!”

Seung-gil glanced up as a body draped over his back and a camera appeared in front of his face. He barely had a second to blink before the flash went off, blind him momentarily.

“Wǎan jai,” Phichit whined, “Why didn’t you smile?” His boyfriend of two years whined before getting off his back and appearing beside him with a pout and his phone inches from his face.

“What does that mean?” he questioned while bending down slightly to get a better look at the photo. He didn’t mind the photo, it was rather cute. Phichit on his back with an arm around his neck grinning wildly for the camera which he stared blankly at. He made a note to try and send it to himself next time Phichit was separated from his phone, maybe he would have the chance tonight if Phichit fall asleep before him.

“What? Wǎan jai?” Phichit repeated while closing the photo and slipping it away. He hummed softly in confirmation, earning a bright smile in response.

“It’s just an endearment. Nothing bad, promise!” Phichit said with a wink before leaning up on his toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Endearment,” he mumbled while quickly grabbing Phichit’s hand before the tanned male could slip away.

“Yes, endearment. Use one on me,” Phichit gasped, looking up at him excitedly. He stared down at his boyfriend as a light blush covered his cheeks.

“You want me to use-“

“To use an endearment on me. Please!” Phichit begged. He stared down at his boyfriends face for a moment before gently squeezing Phichit’s hand.

“Yobo,” he said ever so softly.

“Again.” Phichit demanded, startling him.

“Yobo,” he repeated, clearly and a little louder this time.

“Again.” He raised an eyebrow, not understanding why Phichit wanted him to say it again.

“Chagiya,” he said instead, earning himself an excited look.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you speaking Korean?”

Seung-gil couldn’t help but snort and shake his head in amusement.

“Lilac,” he stated simply, earning a confused look from his boyfriend.

“That was in English?” Phichit said hesitantly, clearly not sure.

“Yes,” he hummed before pulling Phichit closer, “but you are my Lilac.”

“Why a lilac?” Phichit questioned while wrapping his only free arm around his neck, holding them closely together.

“You are my lilac blossom of spring,” he mumbled while pressing their foreheads together.

“Oh? And what are you?”

“Glistening, murderous lava,” he replied while letting his eyes slide closed.

“Huh?” Phichit mumbled, confusion clear in his tone.

“You are my lilac blossom of spring and I am the glistening, murderous lava. And yet, you still love me.” He mumbled, content to just stand there pressed against his boyfriend.

“Where did that come from, you dork?” Phichit chuckled before shoving him back a step, he opened his eyes just in time to watch Phichit grab his face in both hands and draw him into a deep kiss.

“But I love you too,” the words were mumbled against his lips and they tasted so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160654654455/you-were-the-lilac-blossoms-of-spring-and-i-was)


End file.
